Mortal Kombat (NovaBomb123)
Mortal Kombat '''is a game created by NovaBomb123 (Nova) in conjunction with Ed Boon and NetherRealm studios. It was developed for current gen consoles and was released on April 29th, 2018. Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat ''features many returning elements to the series. It features the return of the '''X-Ray '''system in which a cinematic super move plays once you use it after reaching three bars of meter. The Variation system has returned with slight changes, while maintaining the three variation system, each variation focuses on one important factor of said character's moveset (''such as a variation focusing on enhancing Sub-Zero's ice based attacks). ''Alongside this, each variation along with having specific brutalities per variation, each Variation has a '''Variation X-Ray '''and one '''Variation Fatality, The Super meter allows for a multitude of things, with one bar you can "Enhance" or "Meter Burn" a special move. Upon meter burning a special move it can add extra hits, add an extra effect, do more damage, etc. etc, With two bars you can "Break" which upon use, stops a combo and starts right back into the battle. With three bars you can pull of the aforementioned "X-Ray". The game also brings back the Interactables system, although stages can change during battle, changing the interactables in the background. Plot With this new developmental staff, the entire story has been reworked, starting from the original Mortal Kombat Trilogy storyline, showing Bi-Han's apparent murder of the Shirai Ryu clan as well as explaining the backstories of each fighter. After the defeat of Shao Kahn at the hands of Raiden and the death of most of Raiden's Earthrealm team the world is soon attacked by Shinnok. After the death of Shinnok, Dark Raiden, Liu Kang and Kitana join together to try and destroy earthrealm, Fujin with the help of Bo Rai Cho and multiple others join together to finish off the reign of Raiden. Kombatants Returning These characters were all playable characters in previous installments of the Mortal Kombat Series, and as such are not new to this timeline of games. * General Sonya Blade * Johnny Cage * Kano * Liu Kang * Raiden * Bi-Han (Classic Sub-Zero) * Scorpion * Reptile * Shang Tsung * Baraka * Jax * Jade * Kitana * Millena * Kung Lao * Shao Kahn * Smoke * Kaui Liang (Sub-Zero) * Bi-Han (Noob Saibot) * Kabal * Nightwolf * Sheeva * Sindel * Kurtis Stryker * Ermac * Rain * Chameleon * Khameleon * Fujin * Quan Chi * Reiko * Shinnok * Tanya * Bo Rai Cho * Frost * Kenshi * Li Mei * Skarlet * Cassie Cage * D'Vorah * Erron Black * Ferra/Torr * Jacqui Briggs * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Takeda Takashi * Tremor * Taven * Daegon * Sareena Technically New These characters are all characters who have appeared in related media but have never made a playable appearance in this current form * Cyborg The fused consciousness of Cyrax, Sektor, Hydro and Kaui Liang, Replaces Triborg from Mortal Kombat X but takes a similar approach to the character. * Hydro A Lin Kuei ninja who has the ability to control both Water and Ice who is under the training of Kaui Liang * Forrest Fox A Shirai Ryu ninja in training under Scorpion and the training partner of Takeda Takashi during the Mortal Kombat X comics * Ruby A female red ninja from an old Mortal Kombat cartoon who betrayed the main cast during the episode she appeared in, she works on the side of Shang Tsung * Jubei Jubei Hasashi is Scorpion'a son who was supposedly killed by Bi Han, he was revived and trained under guidance of Sub-Zero and Scorpion Newcomers These characters are completely new to this game * Helena A female edenian ninja in white who uses the holy energy of Edenia to fight the warriors of Netherrealm * Shade A female ninja in black who uses the shadow realm and it's energy to fight * Mizu A female ninja in a light blue who uses her natural powers of water control to fight * Female Cyborg A female cyborg ninja with the consciousness of Skarlet, Helena, Shade and Mizu inside her * Tundra A male Lin Keui member wearing white who wields power over weather, snow and Ice * Antifreeze A male ninja in the Special Forces who can turn any liquid into a fighting material * Tarantula A male ninja from the Shirai Ryu who uses a pair of retractable arm blades during battle * Spider A female ninja from the Shirai Ryu who wields mystical powers that Scorpion is teaching her to weild Guest Characters * Spawn The cop turned demon from Todd McFarlane's Spawn Series * Pennywise The demon clown known as Pennywise from the Movie "It" * Michael Myers The serial killer known as Michael Myers from the movie series "Halloween" * Jason Vorhees The Serial Killer known as Jason Vorhees from the movie series "Friday The 13th" * Freddy Kreuger The dream demon known as Freddy Kreuger from the movie series "A Nightmare on Elm Street" * Terminator The Cyberdine Model T-800 portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the "Terminator" franchise * Dante The son of Sparda and half demon from the "Devil May Cry" series